The Way to His Heart
by LilacBeauty44
Summary: King Rolands oldest daughter Luna is returning to Enchancia causing tension and drama to rise between her and a certain sorcerer but theres something else there...perhaps feelings? Its up to Sofia to play matchmaker! (CedricXOC)
1. Chapter 1

The Way to his Heart

Chapter 1

Sofia woke up to the sun shining through her bay window. With a loud hearty yawn she stretched. All was peaceful and quiet… that is until Amber busted through doors. Startled Sofia flailed her arms with a cry. "Amber, what's wrong are we being attacked?" she said with wide eyes. "Of course not Sofia, don't be silly Enchancia has been peaceful for the past five centuries." Amber said looking at her nails. "Ok… then what's up?" Sofia said with one eyebrow raised.

"Princess Luna is coming home!" She squealed. "Princess Luna?" Questioned Sofia. "Ohhhh, that's right you arrived here two years after she left." Said Amber. "Well, who is she?" Sofia's interests were now peaked. "She's James and I's older sister." Amber stated simply. "Older sister, since when do you have an older sister?" She asked more confused than ever. "Last I checked for about thirteen years." Amber said.

Sofia remained silent, Amber sensing the tension decided to change the subject. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes." She smiled while closing the door.

~After a very awkward Breakfast~

Sofia headed up to Cedrick's workshop, with heavy thoughts weighing on her mind. For the past five years Cedrick and Sofia had become friends, not close friends but friends none the less. Sofia knocked slowly, she heard the familiar mumble and shuffle of Cedrick on the other side of the door. "Come in." said the gruff voice. Sofia entered and smiled sadly. "What's got you down princess?" She questioned. "How did you know I was upset?" She asked. "You didn't call me like you usually do." He stated. "Well, something has been bothering me…" She delayed. "Well come on out with it." Cedrick demanded without turning from his cauldron. "I feel left out, Amber told me today that would have been nice to know a long time ago…" She delayed again. "And that is?" Said Cedrick. "The fact that I have another sister." Sofia said eyes casted down. "Ah, so queen Miranda is with child." He said simply.

"What?! No!" Sofia exclaimed. "Merlin's Mushrooms Sofia, what's wrong." He said with frustration never ceasing his potion making. "I mean, Princess Luna is supposed to be coming home… tomorrow I guess." She said shuffling back and forth on her feet. Cedric abruptly stooped his work, Sofia didn't need to see his face to know he was shocked. "P-princess Luna's… coming home…" He Stammered. "Mr. Ceeedrick, is everything alright?" Sofia said with concern. "I-I need to sit down…" He said his face pale. "Mr. Ceeedrick, who is Princess Luna?" She asked.

"She was my best friend the only person in this castle, until you came along, who really cared about me." He said sadly. Sofia was silent. "She went away six years ago, I have not the slightest reason why either." He said sadly. Sofia felt sorry for her friend. "The thing is though", He started. "I said some very cruel things to her the day before her departure." "Why?" Sofia asked. "I was hurt, she was abandoning me, that's what I used to think." He said looking down at his old shoes. "I'm sure she had a perfectly good explanation." She said.

"I suppose you're right, well you should be headed down stairs help your family prepare for her arrival." He said resuming what he had left off of with his potions. "Alright, see you soon Mr. Cedrick." Said Sofia. With that the sorcerer was left in his lonely world to ponder the upcoming events.

~Outside of the Castle~

After six long years I was finally home. It felt strange, almost foreign. But home was home I'm glad to see my family again. However there was one skeleton in the closet I was not looking forward to seeing…


	2. Chapter 2

The Way to his Heart

Chapter 2

~Flash Back~

Princess Luna grew up in a lavish lifestyle. Her parents loved her and she was blessed to be fortunate. However she wanted more in her life she wanted to be free. Endless hours with her governess just wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Given that her governess was kind to her, she loved her governess. She just wished she taught fencing and all that boy stuff instead of the usual sit up straight, don't slurp your tea, wear presentable clothes.

It was one day in her governesses boring study suite did Luna hear a buzz from around the castle. Curious Luna asked her Governess what was going on. "Oh, didn't you hear Goodwin the Greats son is coming to train as the castles sorcerer." Her governess said with her eyes slightly raised from her book. "What's his name?" Luna asked. "His name is Cedrick." She said simply.

~Present Day~

Thinking back to those days my heart Saddened. Cedrick could never forgive me for leaving him. I even hated myself… I left for my own selfish reasons I dint even bother to consider how he would have felt. Well, whatever happens I have to respect Cedrick's wishes. I messed up, I must deal with the consequences.

With a deep breath Princess Luna took a step onto the castle grounds. The grounds which she had once played on and hide from her governess. The two familiar doors that stood at the front of the castle seemed intimidating. Looking up at the doors, Luna thought it'd be best to use to the servants entrance instead. So with that she went the back way.

Cautiously Luna opened the door and peaked inside. No one was in the kitchen! Quickly, taking her chance, Luna rushed through the kitchen and up a small stair case. She knew the castles passageways like the back of her hand. A few minutes and near death experiences with cobwebs she had finally arrived to a vacant room. With shaking hands she opened the doors. Her room looked the same as it did six years ago.

The pale red wallpapers, which had once been vibrant were still the same. Her bed was covered with a pure white comforter her old vanity was in the corner of her room. Turning her gaze from the two items she spotted her greatest treasure of all. Her book case that her mother had made for her sixth birthday had laid untouched. The books once white pages were now a light yellow color. With a sad smile she picked up her favorite book. On the inside of the book flap were the sweet words her mother had handwritten.

Setting the book down Luna sighed, she guessed it was now or never to let her family know she was here. After all she couldn't just wonder the halls like a ghost. Walking slowly through the corridors she gazed at the aged portraits. She missed her mom dearly, but she had heard amazing thing about Princess Sofia and Queen Miranda. She continued walking until she reached the main hall. Inside she could her the distinct chatter of Baileywick and her father.

Taking a deep breath she knocked three times. The chatter stopped and was replaced with a confused banter. She heard footsteps quickly approach the door. The doors flung open to reveal Baileywick shock apparent o his face. "H-hi Baileywick, long time no see?" She chuckled nervously. Baileywick smiled. "Princess Luna, it has been too long." Baileywick turned. "Your Majesties, I'd like to announce Princess Luna of Enchancia."

The royal family stood there still in shock. That is until Amber squealed and ran towards her sister. "Luna, oh how I've missed you!" She said embracing Luna in a rib breaking hug. "It's… nice to see you too Amber." Luna said with a sharp in-take of breath. James was next, one of his eyebrows raised. "What's the matter James?" Amber questioned. "Nothing just making sure she has no pranks on her before I hug her." He said approaching cautiously.

Luna chuckled at this. King Roland slowly approached her. "You look so much like your mother Luna." He said sadly. Luna smiled softly and hugged her dear father tightly. "I've missed you so much Papa." She said with a shaky voice. After a few moments they stopped hugging. "Come Luna, I have some special people I'd like you to meet." He said ushering toward the Queen and her new sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The Way to his Heart

Chapter 3

Luna had never been comfortable around new people, yes when she was younger she was a menace, but she still didn't like strangers. So you could imagine the emotional anxiety she was feeling as king Rolland led her to Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia. "Luna i want you to meet Miranda and Sofia, they have been anticipating your arrival." He said smiling. Queen Miranda curtsied gracefully while as Sofia tried her best to keep her balance. "Its lovely to finally meet you Princess Luna!" Miranda exclaimed pulling Luna in for a Hug. Tensing, Luna did her best to return the hug to her new-found step-mother.

Looking over Miranda s shoulder Luna saw Sofia was sheepishly holding her arm and biting her lip. Clearly Sofia was just as nervous as Luna. Putting all of her feelings aside Luna approached Sofia, cautiously of course. "Hello Princess Sofia... my names Princess Luna... but you can call me Luna if you'd like..." Luna smiled. She hesitated while talking to Sofia not wanting to offend Sofia in any possible way. Sofia looked at Luna's out -stretched hand towards her and she saw Luna's kind smile. Without thinking Sofia smiled and hugged Luna, again Luna tensed. "It's very nice to meet you Luna, I'm Sofia." Sofia said after hugging Luna. Luna just sat there wondering if the hugging thing was gonna be a regular thing.

Luna turned to the Royal family who were smiling softly at the twos meeting. Luna smiled, maybe she had worried too much maybe things were going to be great. Suddenly the doors to the courtroom opened. A tall thin but built robbed man walked in with his wand in hand. "You summoned me your majesty?" He said bowing respectfully. He hadn't seen Luna yet but she saw him. She recognized those grey streaks of hair from anywhere. He finally finished his bow and stood up straight, in doing so he made eye contact with Luna. His eyes widened for a second but he regained his composure at an impressive rate. "Ah Cedric, i take it you've already met Princess Luna?" Said King Rolland. "Yes your Majesty, in fact we grew up together." He stated simply. " Oh yes i seem to remember you two running a muck in my castle causing chaos!" Chuckled Rolland. Luna blushed slightly inwardly begging her father to shut up.

"Well Cedric, seeming that James, Sofia, and Amber have lessons in five minutes and Queen Miranda and I will be stuck in meetings all day, why don't you take Luna out on a tour of the castle." He said smiling. Luna and Cedric both looked at him with wide eyes, then awkwardly looked at one another looking away as soon as eye contact was made. "But father, I already know where everything is, I don't need a tour!" Luna protested. "Nonsense Luna, we've renovated several places in the Castle and we've even added new gardens aaaaannnd... an art studio." King Rolland said with a sly smile. Luna pondered this, Art was her passion, maybe she could stand a tour after all. "Alright I'll take the tour." Luna said softly refusing to make eye contact with Cedric. "Splendid, well off you go then!" Exclaimed Rolland. With that the two former friends left without a single word or glance at one another.

* * *

><p>Cedric thought of every single possible way on how to break the ice with Luna. But each time he tried to speak he chickened out. Her was this beautiful woman who was once his best friend. So onward they went, keeping the silence between them. "Soooo, whats the first place were going to look at?" Luna finally questioned. Surprised Cedric looked at Luna, she had talked to him! "Well Lu...Princess Luna why don't we head out into the gardens?" He he cautiously asked. He saw Luna cringe, he she hated it when people she knew well... friend or not, used her official title. "Sure, I need to get out of this stuffy hallway anyways." She said trying to retain her irritated composure.<p>

So Cedric led the way to the gardens only to be stopped by Luna. "I know the way Cedric." She said brushing past him. Cedric sighed shaking his, she was still stubborn. He followed after her, soon they were in the gardens Luna smiled. God! how he missed that smile, he smiled softly while looking at her. She turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said. " I was looking at you?" He asked playing dumb. She nodded her head. " I was uh... just... admiring the purple dragon snouts." He said. "Oh you were, were you." She said hands on her hips. Cedric knew that she couldn't be fooled. "Yes princess." He said .

Turning Luna walked on stopping occasionally to observe the flowers. "Princess Luna, may I ask how you've been over the past six years?" Cedric asked. the boredom was eating away at him. "Fine." She said. "Cedric sighed. "Princess..." "Look Cedric, you don't have to be nice to me, I hurt you in the past, I'm sorry but I've made peace with it." She said with out looking at him. Cedric looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry too Princess..." He said quietly. Luna looked back at him and sighed. "I think its best if we just avoid each other." She said with a shaky voice. "But Luna..." He stopped himself. What could he say to her to make her forgive him. Nothing. With that Luna looked at him with sad eyes. "Good-bye Cedric ." She said while placing a kiss on his cheek. With that she walked off leaving Cedric shocked and dazed. He touched his cheek and thought about her. He decided then and there. No. he would not give up. He wouldnt give up his friendship with Luna even if he had to to be dragged through hell itself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Way to his Heart

Chapter 4

Luna walked sadly to her old room. She had momentarily let her guard down around Cedric. The strange thing was that she didn't mind it at all. It felt like old times again. Minus the constant pranking of one another and calling each other playful, but foul names. Luna smiled sadly at this, what had happened between them? They were so close and then BAM! They couldn't even stand to be in the same room as one another! Yes, she had told him that she was leaving, and when she asked why she just couldn't tell him... he'd be more heartbroken than before.

* * *

><p>~Flash Back~<p>

*6 Years Ago*

"Cedric!" Called Luna busting through the doors of his lab. Startled Cedric almost dropped a potion bottle but catching it in the nic of time. "What is it Luna?" He said giving her a dirty look. Luna stuck her tongue out at him. "I was just trying to see if you would like to come outside with me for a few hours." She said. "No." He stated. "Why not?!" Luna said while stomping her foot. "Stop acting like a child Luna." He said trying to maintain his blank expression. He loved to get her riled up her reactions were the funniest thing. "Child? What do mean 'stop acting like a child?" She said crossing her arms. Cedric was silent. "I am two years younger than you!" She said while her face was turning red.

"That's right you are fourteen however you act five." He said holding back a chuckle. She was silent, for a few minute his workshop was silent. "Luna?" He said while turning around. She was nowhere to be found. Cedric just simply sighed deciding that she had left. He continued his potion making, all was peaceful... for a few moments. Cedric suddenly felt uneasy he looked around trying to find the source of his anxiety. Only to be tackled by an unseen force, he frantically tried to fight back. "Oh Cedric, stop your fussing." Said a voice. His eyes widened realizing who his assassin really was. "Luna... get off of me." He ordered. "No." She said mimicking him. "Luna I demand you get off of me at once!" He said growing angry. "Make. Me." She challenged. Cedric fought with all his might but all his effort were in vain. "Having fun there?" Luna chuckled.

"Your're only stronger than me right now because your butt is so big." He said bitterly. "Ha, you look at my butt?" She said with a smirk. "Uh... um... ahh.. no I don't!" Cedric said while turning Pink. Luna couldn't contain herself, she laughed and laughed until her sides hurt. Seeing his opportunity Cedric flipped them over causing Luna to be pinned. "Check mate." He said. Luna gasped, Cedric wondered why she gasped. Then it hit him he had pinned her! He was on top her! On the floor! He lunged himself back covering his face in embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry, I was out of place." He said. "I..Its okay you were just playing with me." Luna said quietly. They stood there on the opposite sides of his workshop. "I'll make a deal with you." Luna said. Cedric looked up from his pit of despair. "I'm listening." He said. "If you go outside with me for the rest of the afternoon, I won't ever bring this event up again." She said. Cedric eyed her for a minute. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"You'll never know." She said while she gave him a lopsided grin. "Alright fine you little snipe." Huffed Cedric. "Thank you Sir Grumpytin." She smiled while bounding past him. Cedric just shook his head and laughed softly.

* * *

><p>Now at age twenty-two Luna thought back to all those times they shared as friends. The good and the bad, the awkward and intimate. They shared everything with one another. Hell, Cedric was even there for her when her mother died. "I've made a terrible mistake.' Luna said. She had probably hurt again, that wasn't her intention at all. Luna raced back to where she had left Cedric, only to find him gone. "Shoot." Luna said inwardly slapping herself. She should have gone to workshop first! But before she could turn to run in the direction of Cedric's lair Baileywick called out to her. "Princess Luna, you're needed in the Meeting room at once your parents have urgent matters to discuss!" He cried. "Bu...But..." She struggled to find her words. "No Buts Princess these are important Royal affairs you must attend to." He said as he gently pushed he along.<p>

Luna walked through the castle halls wondering what her father and step-mother wanted with her. After all the King himself had sent her away! Reaching the meeting room doors Luna knocked. "Come in." A voice said. Luna walked in to her Father looking stressed and her step-mother trying her best to comfort the King. "You summoned me Father?" Luna asked. King Rolland cleared his throat. "Yes well there seems to have been a problem..." Her father started. Luna was already dreading the news. "You must be betrothed to a Prince by the end of this year." King Rolland said. Luna's world came crashing down. She didn't want to be married yet she wanted her freedom! "Luna looked at her father with tears in her eyes. She did the only thing she could think of that was rational to her at the moment. Run. She ran hard from the room despite her Fathers calls of desperation to her. She ran letting her mind go blank. Eventually she stopped. She looked at her surroundings and she gasped. She was in front of Cedric's door. She had ran to the only person who would fully understand her. With a sigh she knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Way to his Heart

Chapter 5

Cedric had submersed himself in his work after what had happened with Luna. That was until her heard a soft knock. Thinking it was Sofia he allowed entrance. "What is it now Princess Sofia?" He said. "Actually its me...Luna." Said that all too familiar voice. "Ah, Princess Luna, I thought we were avoiding one another." He said bitterly. She didn't say anything, she felt as if he had stabbed her in the heart. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer since she had come home nothing went right. She had made a mistake coming back. So yet again she ran but this time sobbing her eyes out as she went. She had thought she could fix things with Cedric, and gain a stronger family bond. But she had to face the music she was better off alone that way she couldn't hurt anyone or be hurt. She ran and ran until her knees gave out, she cried and cried letting her emotions bubble to the surface.

Through the whole time she had been running she didn't notice someone was running after her. She didn't even hear the exhausted breaths they made after she had crumpled to the ground. "Luna..." The voice said. She didn't answer back. Soon a pair of arms were around her, in an attempt to comfort her. "Luna you can't stay out here you'll catch a cold." Said the voice. Willingly she went her face still buried in he hands. Several minutes later she heard the creak of a door opening. She looked up from her hands still sniffling. "Luna, are you okay?" The same voice asked. She looked around she saw Cedric in what appeared to be his workshop. "N-no, I'm not okay Cedric." She choked out. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you I guess I'm still bitter after all." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "N-no it's not just your fault, it's everything since I've gotten back." She said sadly.

"What do you mean? He questioned. "Well... I have a new family, I want to win our friendship back, and now..." She stopped herself. Why was it so hard to tell him she had to marry someone by the end of this year. "And?" He said, worry was written all over his face. "I-I have to be married to a Prince by the end of this year..." She said. "Married?" He said. There was a sadness in his eyes but Luna didn't know why it was there. "Yes, and there is no way around it." Luna said softly. "There must be! You can't just come home and end up marrying someone else!" Cedric said. "Someone else Cedric?" She said with her left eyebrow lifted. "I uh... mean you shouldn't have to marry someone at all." He said quickly. "Riiiiiighhht." Luna said. "What do you not believe me?" He said furrowing his brows. "No, no not at all Cedric." She said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Is that sarcasm?!" He said. "Nooooo, not at all!" Luna said with a smirk. They bothe laughed.

"Luna?" Cedric said. "Yes?" She said. "What happened between us?" He said while looking down.


End file.
